Un nuevo héroe
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: La noticia ronda por todos lados, todos hablan del nuevo superhéroe de la ciudad. Pero ¿Qué tanto saben los demás acerca del nuevo habitante de la localidad? / Primer capítulo: Prólogo, presentación de un Héroe. /NA: La historia se desarrolla cronológicamente después del capítulo Mirror Mirror de la serie oficial, en el que Splendont aparece.


_**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Todos conocían la noticia. Todos en Happy Tree Town hablaban de lo mismo.<p>

—¿Oíste sobre el nuevo superhéroe en la ciudad?

—Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué apareció.

—Dicen que es muy guapo.

—Nadie lo había visto antes, hay rumores de que viene del espacio.

—Oí por ahí que lo vieron en varios lugares en la ciudad, arreglando los destrozos de Splendid.

—Ayudó al primo de un amigo cuando su paracaídas se averió.

—Me contaron que tiene un departamento aquí, en la ciudad.

—¿No sabes de quién hablo? La gente lo llama _Splendont._

_·_

**Presentación de un Héroe**

**·**

Sólo una persona en toda la ciudad no estaba al tanto de las noticias, un joven pelirrojo de rasgos delicados y una mirada fría. Miraba por el enorme ventanal de esquina de su nuevo departamento en el doceavo piso en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Le gustaba mirar lo pequeña que se veía la gente desde esa altura. Los veía tan lejanos, tan ajenos a los peligros que los rodeaban, tan diminutos e indefensos.

Se alejó de la ventana un momento para recorrer la que ahora sería su nueva vivienda. Un apartamento de lujo, amoblado, demasiado grande para él solo. Se arrojó sobre el sofá de cuero color marfil que adornaba la sala, mirando al techo. Tapó sus ojos con sus manos, sintiendo la fina tela azul que los cubría. Estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar esa venda sobre sus ojos que siempre olvidaba que seguía ahí. Le ayudaba a recordar el por qué de su existencia, la misión de su vida. Había renunciado a vivir como un ser humano común y corriente, decidiendo usar sus poderes para ayudar al resto. La venda sobre sus ojos era el símbolo de aquel compromiso. Pero, ¿Cómo es que un deseo tan altruista y desinteresado lo había llevado a quedarse tan solo? Solía preguntárselo constantemente, sobretodo en tardes tranquilas como esa, pero nunca daba con la respuesta. Nunca entendería a los humanos, pues él no se consideraba uno de ellos. Y luego se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto. ¿Acaso no era el salvar a la gente su misión en esta vida? ¿Acaso no era esa la razón de sus poderes? Sino, ¿qué más podría ser? Suspiró intranquilo, volteándose para quedar de costado sobre el sofá, dejando caer su mano para jugar con las hebras del alfombrado.

No notó en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero ahora despertaba por el calor de los rayos del sol del atardecer que entraban intensamente a través del ventanal. Se frotó los ojos desperezándose y caminó pesadamente hacia el balcón, pues, aunque su perspectiva de la ciudad desde ese punto no era tan amplio, podía respirar el aire fresco que el gran ventanal de la sala le impedía recibir. El viento de la tarde refrescó su rostro y despeinó su roja cabellera. Cerró los ojos agradado por la brisa fría y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal preparado para una nueva ronda de vigilia. Las pequeñas criaturas que caminaban y se movían en la pequeña ciudad, ni se imaginaban que estaban siendo observados y resguardados por este nuevo héroe que había llegado para cambiar la monotonía del lugar. Los miraba tranquilamente, observando, deteniendo a veces su mirada en los grupos que se armaban, preguntándose de qué estarían hablando.

Las luces de las farolas comenzaban a encenderse cuando los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de un insólito naranja, al igual que las luces de las ventanas en los edificios contiguos. Todo tranquilo, ¿Es que acaso nadie necesitaría su ayuda hoy?

De pronto lo oyó, un grito. En sólo milésimas de segundo su cerebro reaccionó, sabía dónde tenía que ir, apoyándose en el barandal con una mano se impulsó para pasar por encima de éste, un segundo, una patada contra el muro del balcón y tenía la potencia necesaria para emprender vuelo sobre la ciudad. Sonreía sintiéndose acariciado por la fría brisa durante el vuelo. Sólo siete segundos bastaron para que llegara al lugar donde oyó el grito. Una chica en un auto, pudo distinguirla aún a esa altura. Seguramente sus frenos habían fallado, pues gritaba desesperada maniobrando su automóvil por entre los distintos obstáculos que se le atravesaban. Su semblante se volvió serio y frío. No había tiempo que perder, descendió rápidamente y detuvo el automóvil con una precisión indescriptible, en el momento justo antes de estrellarse éste contra un poste de luz. La chica aún gritaba, aterrada; el automóvil, estático en un lugar seguro.

Eso era todo, no necesitaba hacer más.

Un leve impulso y el superhéroe volvía a estar en los cielos, de vuelta a su solitario escondite. Pero esta vez, con una sensación de satisfacción. Esa sensación de que, aunque nadie le hablara o le buscara, era alguien importante y necesario.

·

·

_Bien, creo que me quedó más o menos como quería que me quedara, aunque siento que la personalidad de Splendont me quedó medio nostálgica, pero se irá arreglando en el camino, esto es sólo el inicio._

_Bueh, hice este fic por encargo y terminé encariñándome con este chico, así que probablemente suba pronto los siguientes capítulos._

_Aviso, antes que nada, que muy probablemente haya yaoi o BL en el fic ( relaciones chicoxchico) así que si no te agrada este género, puedes detener tu lectura en este capítulo =)_

_Saludos a todos!_

_Pepi._


End file.
